


Half-Past Midnight

by killjoy_loveit



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is the first to make it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!P.S. This is inspired by the song Passenger Side by Smallpools.
Relationships: Park Junhee | Jun/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Half-Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is the first to make it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> P.S. This is inspired by the song Passenger Side by Smallpools.

“Wheel.”  
  
“What?”  
  
The first time you’d ever done this with Jun, you’d almost crashed the car because he didn’t understand what you were telling him. You could still recall the bewildered look on his face and how it morphed into terror the second he saw your hands leave the wheel. Of course, you’d been prepared, if he hadn’t reacted in time you would’ve returned your hands to their position to prevent a wreck. But that hadn’t been necessary. Sure, he lectured you on the stupidity of your actions while you pulled your hair back with a tie. You didn’t mind it too much if you were honest.  
  
Now though, he understood what you meant when you said wheel, and every time he would start his lecture anew despite reaching over to control the wheel. At this point it was kind of a ritual for the two of you, he would occasionally steer from the passenger side so you could fix whatever it was that was irritating you. You even looked forward to his little speeches about how unsafe it was for him to steer while you were the one who was meant to be driving. It was one of the things you liked about him, how responsible he was.  
  
This is why in times like these you miss those drives more than you should. Jun was your friend, probably your best friend if you were going to admit it. In the summer, the season holding the origin of the wheel debacle, the two of you always drove everywhere. Mini-road trips you’d liked to call them. Driving down the highway, just going wherever the road took you, exploring new places a day at a time like that. Those times held a special place in your memories.  
  
Windows down, music blasting, sing-shouting along to whatever song was playing. Air whipping through your hair as you sped down the highway. Sometimes though it was better when the music was low and the windows were halfway up when you could just talk. It was in those moments it felt like it was just the two of you pressing on against the world. Anything could be talked about because the wind would just whisk your worries and pain away, to a place you would never see.  
  
It’s been years since one of these mini-trips had happened, in any season. Not that you two had lost contact with each other, that wasn’t it. Just that it had dropped, you’d both gotten busier and busier. Your careers didn’t line up either so it made it more difficult to make time to keep in contact. The most you’d managed to text to each other recently was a brief check-in, the kind where you ask how everything’s been and the person responding gives a fake answer because that’s what you do in polite society. But that wasn’t what you wanted. You didn’t want those small brief interactions that happened every couple months over text.  
  
You were desperate for those meaningful interactions. What you wanted was your best friend back, you didn’t want to fade to the background as someone who was just polite whenever spoken to. Not with him of all people. Deep conversations about the meaning of life, ranting about whatever it was that stressed you out, wistful musings about the universe and art. That was what you wanted, not the politeness reserved for acquaintances.  
  
The clock read half-past midnight as you picked up the phone, one person on your mind. It was late, but you knew one thing for sure- you needed your best friend back. After a brief hesitation, you hit the call button and listened to the line ring- four times. Just as you gave up hope that he would pick up, you heard a click.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Do you want to go on a drive like we used to all those years ago?”  
  
“It’s the middle of the night,” Jun replied, it was evident in his tone that he was tired.  
  
“Yeah… Yeah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. Bye.”  
  
“Wait! Just give me a second, I was half asleep.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“I’m off this Saturday, would that work?”  
  
A smile lit your face. “Yeah, that’d work.”  
  
“Do you still live in the same place?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll be there at eleven. Oh, and this time I’m driving.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I don’t know if I could grab the wheel fast enough if you did that trick like you used to.”


End file.
